Pure Of Love
by astia morichan
Summary: Hanya kisah pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sewaktu mereka SMP hingga Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya. /Remake Junjou Romantica eps 9/ KyuMin/ Yaoi/ RnR Juseyo


Author: Astia Morichan ( astia_joyer)

Title: Pure of Love

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rate: T

Summary: Hanya kisah pertemuan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sewaktu mereka SMP hingga Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya. /Remake Junjou Romantica eps 9/ KyuMin/ Yaoi/ RnR Juseyo

Warning: **Typo, OOC, Abal dll**

Pairing: Our Love Otp

Kyuhyun X Sungmin

a/n: karena saya sangat suka eps 9 Junjou Romantica. Akhirnya saya buat FF yg versi KyuMin nya. Disini KyuMIn itu masih kelas 2 SMP yang sama-sama polos. Yg di italic itu isi hati Sungmin yah.. Semoga suka yah..

Happy Reading

KyuMin Is Real

enJOY

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

"Sungmin-ah,, Ya ! cepat kembali" Aku berlari terus, tanpa menggubris teriakan Ibu ku yang memanggil ku. Aku kabur dari tempat Les ku. Sungguh aku sangat lelah. Kenapa mereka tidak pernah mengertiku sama sekali? Tak tahukah bahwa aku benar-benar sangat lelah harus melakukan aktifitas itu. Ketika Senin aku harus ikut leas piano. Selasa berenang, Rabu Kendo dan material art, kamis Les kembali, Jumat Kaligrafi, Sabtu Minggu aku harus kembali belajar kendo. Sungguh aku sudah malas melakukan semua itu. Eomma benar-benar tidak mengerti aku. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin merilekskan pikiranku yang penat ini.

Langkahku terhenti disebuah taman yang berada di belakang sekolah. Taman ini adalah tempat persembuyianku. Setiap aku kesini aku akan selalu merasa nyaman. Disana, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku tengah tertidur di hamparan rumput dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

Normal POV

Sungmin mendekati namja yang tengah tertidur itu. Dilihatnya wajah tampan anak laki-laki itu. Kulit yang sedikit pucat, tinggi, dan sangat terlihat sempurna dimata Sungmin. Anak itu seperti bukan orang Korea. Dia sangat berbeda.

Tanpa sadar, perlahan kelopak mata onyx anak laki-laki itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan mata onyx miliknya pada Sungmin yang masih menatapnya. Anak laki-laki itu kini mendudukan dirinya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ya ! kenapa kau ada disini? Kau harus meminta izin terlibih dahulu. Ini adalah tempatku" Sungmin yang sedari tadi terpaku melihat ketampanan Kyuhyun. Kini menjadi sangat kesal ketika Ia menatapnya. Pasalnya tempat ini adalah tempat persembunyian Sungmin. Tak ada yang tahu tempat ini selain Ia sendiri.

"Maaf, tapi aku mohon. Izinkan aku tinggal disini" Kyuhyun kini menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"T-Tidak bisa, kau harus pergi. Ini tempatku jika aku ingin menyendiri"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Kau juga bisa memberitahu apa masalahmu. Aku akan mendengarkannya" Kyuhyun terus mencoba membujuk Sungmin agar Ia tetap bisa diam di tempat ini.

"Ba-Baiklah" Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sungmin harus mengizinkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Aku benar-benar kesal pada Eomma. Aku benar-benar sangat lelah untuk melakukan kegiatan yang Eomma suruh. Eomma benar-benar tidak mengerti aku" Sungmin bercerita dengan sangat semangat pada Kyuhyun yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu Ia temui. Seolah Kyuhyun benarbenar akan membuatnya melupakan kekesalan pada Eommanya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mengubris ocehan Sungmin. Terlihat kini Ia tengah menulis pada buku kecil yang Ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Ya ! Kyu ! dengar kan aku" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ketika Kyuhyun terus menulis dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku mendengarkan mu, Min" ucap Kyuhyun singat, dan tetap meneruskan kegiatan..

"Ah- Kyu, kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini? Tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini selain aku Loh " Sungmin kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Aku mengikuti kucing putih yang sangat lucu, yang terus berlarian hingga sampai sini" Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan sangat singkat, yang membuat Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"oh- aku kira kau menemukannya sendiri" dan kini terlihat Sungmin terus mengerucutkan bibirnya, ketika Kyuhyun melanjutkan untuk menulis.

Itulah awal pertemuan Seorang Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"Anak-anak ibu akan memperkenalkan kalian pada murid baru. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pindah dari Inggris ke Seoul. Semoga kalian bisa akrab dengannya" Guru wanita itu memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepada semua murid yang ada di kelas.

'_Dia satu kelas denganku' _

"Kau bisa duduk dengan Sungmin, Kyu"

"Ne" Kyuhyun berjalan melewati semua temannya, tanpa mengindahkan semua teriakan para yeoja yang ada di kelas itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa,, Kyuhyunnn kau sangat tampan. Ah~ kau benar-benar sempurna" Seperti itulah teriakan para yeoja yang ada di kelas. Beda dengan para namja yang terlihat kesal jika melihat Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun satu kelas dengan Sungmin. Mereka menjadi sangat akrab. Setiap hari, Kyuhyun akan selalu mengajari Sungmin pelajaran yang Ia tidak bisa di belakang sekolah. Sungmin memang terkadang tidak bisa mempelajari matematika. Apalagi pelajaran aljabar. Maka dari itu, Sungmin selalu meminta Kyuhyun mengajarinya. Karena otak Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti pelajar SMA, bukan seperti pelajar SMP sepertinya.

Hari-hari terus mereka lewati seperti itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar-benar sudah sangat akrab.

.

.

.

"Minniie-ah,, Ya ! kau mau kemana? Kembali" Teriakan Eomma Sungmin terus terdengar. Ya ! sungmin kabur lagi dari tempat les dengan alasan yang sama.

'_Eomma benar-benar kejam. Aku sungguh lelah'_

Sungmin terus berlari, sampai Ia kini berada di belakan taman sekolahnya. Sungmin berdiri menatap pohon yang ada di depannya.

'_Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak ada disini. Sungguh aku ingin menangis. Aku tidak mau jika harus memperlihatkan wajahku yang sedang menangis pada Kyuhyun'_

"Huahh~ Hikss,, Hikss,, Eomma jahattt,, hikss" Tangisan itu akhirnya keluar. Airmata yang sedari tadi ada di pelupuk mata nya sudah membasahi pipinya yang chubby.

**Kreserrkk,, Kresseekkk**

Suara semak-semak terdengar. Menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang bersembunyi disana.

"Hikss,, Hiksss,, huahhh eommaa" Sungmin terus menangis tanpa memperdulkan suara semak-semak itu.

"Minnie-ah" Suara yang sangat sungmin kenal itu terdengar jelas. Membuat Sungmin membalikan badannya dan menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Hikss,, Hikss,,"

"Kenapa mata mu merah, eoh? Kau menangis?" Anak laki-laki itu- Cho Kyuhyun kini mendekati Sungmin.

"T-Tidak, Hiks,, Hiks,, Aku namja mana Mungkin menangis,, Hiks,, Hiks" Sungmin mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Jelas-jelas menangis. Kau kenapa, eoh?"

"Eomma, menyuruhku mengikuti semua pertandingan. Piano, renang, kendo semuanya. Ia menyuruhku menang Kyu"

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Huahhh~ kau sama saja, hiks,, hiks,, aku lelah kyu,, kau benar- be-," dan ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat itu juga

Cuupp

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir plum Sungmin.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa,, A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hanya menghentikan tangisanmu, Ming. Di Inggris sana, jika kita mau menyemangati seseorang kita harus menciumnnya" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar nya, tanpa memperdulikan wajah Shock Sungmin.

'_Kyaaaa,, dia menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku. Seharusnya aku berciuman dengan yeoja'_

"Kajja, kita pulang ini sudah sore. Aku akan mengantarmu" Kyuhyun dengan cepat berjalan ke depan dan diikuti oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

"err, dingin sekali" Sungmin menggosokan telapak tangannya, supaya tercipta kehangatan disekelilingnya.

"Kau tak membawa sarung tangan?" Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya kini menoleh pada namja manis itu.

"Ani, ketika pergi tadi aku tak membawanya"

"Kalau begitu pakai punya ku" Kyuhyun melepaskan satu sarung tangannya, dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak dua-duanya?" Tanya Sungmin heran sambil memasangkan sarung tangan itu ke tangankanannya.

"Kau bisa begandengan tangan denganku" Kyuhyun dengan segera menggandeng tangan Sungmin, dan membawa rasa hangat.

Deg !

'_Kenapa aku berdebar?' _

"Kenapa harus gandengan? Aku itu namja, nanti ada yang lihat"

"Tak akan ada yang lihat Ming, Ini sudah malam. Dan yang terpenting Kau sudah hangat sekarang" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, dan terus menggandeng tangan Sungmin sampai kerumahnya.

Fin aja yah? ._.

Review Juseyo ^^


End file.
